Que retenir d'un homme ?
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Harry Potter est une légende, et il rentrera dans l'histoire sous cette forme. Pourtant, que se passe t-il quand on refuse d'être ainsi, d'être selon l'image que les gens ont de nous. Défi métaphysique numéro 1 de Zenophys Blodeuwedd. One-shot


De quoi le monde se souviendra à sa mort ? Question importante, car c'est tout ce qui restera de lui. Ses amis se souviendront de ses faiblesses, de ses hésitations, de ses peines, de ses amours.

Mais eux aussi disparaitrons tôt ou tard. Les souvenirs d'eux disparaitront au fur et à mesure des générations. Les enfants des enfants de leurs enfants ne les auront jamais connus sans doute. Les histoires se déliteront à chaque génération. Plus rien ne restera d'eux à part les montagnes de livres sur nous, les articles, les analyses…

Puis viendra un nouveau mage noir. De nouveaux héros, de nouvelles batailles, de nouveaux morts, de nouvelles blessures, une nouvelle fin, une nouvelle vie.

Harry Potter ne sera plus qu'un nom dans un livre d'histoire de la magie. Et une anecdote ou deux dans le cours d'histoire de la magie, l'ennui provoqué par le professeur Binns traverse les âges lui par contre.

Parfois, il aurait aimé avoir le choix. Le choix de ne pas être l'élu, le choix de ne pas avoir à tuer Voldemort, le choix d'avoir une vie totalement différente.

Une vie classique lui aurait convenu. Enfance, adolescence, études, travail, mariage, enfants, retraite… Il aurait passé sa vie à ne faire pas grand-chose d'intéressant, à rire, à pleurer, à aimer comme des millions de gens. Il essayait de construire cette vie aujourd'hui, mais avec l'omniprésences de journalistes qui cherchaient à tout prix à faire un article sur lui pour aider leur carrière.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il était une valeur sûre sur le marché.

Un politicien soutenu par Harry Potter ? C'était des points en plus dans les sondages. Un nouveau balai utilisé par Harry Potter ? Les ventes explosent en deux jours. Harry Potter va voir un film ? Allons tous le voir !

Il était omniprésent dans son monde et sa vie lui paraissait pourtant tellement fade.

Vivre comme Charlie Weasley ou comme Krum lui aurait plu aussi. Vivre loin de tout à chasser et dompter des dragons ou bien passer son temps à jouer au Quidditch dans les plus grands stades du monde en affrontant les joueurs les plus talentueux et devoir sans cesse se dépasser.

Au lieu de ça il était coincé dans un bureau submergé par la paperasse huit heures par jour six jours sur sept. Il voyait à peine ses enfants même en période de vacances et il se souvenait difficilement du temps où il avait pu passer une journée tranquille en leur compagnie.

Son travail prenait tout son temps libre. Et il était mortellement ennuyant. Promu directeur du cabinet de Aurors, il avait vu sa tâche passer de traque de mage noir à remplissage de formulaires. Plus de terrain, que de l'administratif. Soi-disant à cause des responsabilités qui découlait du poste.

Harry avait franchement envie de tout envoyer balader. De partir loin de ce monde. Oublier un instant la montagne de Gallions d'or qu'il amassait à la pelle, oublier que le monde entier l'admirait, oublier aussi ses fameuses « responsabilités » qui lui pesait temps.

Partir loin sans savoir où, redécouvrir le monde de la magie comme il l'avait fait à onze ans. Peut-être aller aider Hagrid avec sa ferme d'animaux magiques aux Etats-Unis ou rejoindre Neville qui cherchait des plantes rares en Amazonie

Eux vivaient leur passion, un peu comme Luna qui cherchait à créer un groupe de noise avec des vampires. Lui avait choisi sa carrière d'auror parce que c'était à sa qu'on l'avait destiné. Il fallait tuer Voldemort et cela avait décider de toute sa vie.

Cette foutu prophétie… Il se demandais parfois s'il ne devait pas prendre un retourneur de temps et aller la détruire une seconde après sa création. Elle lui avait ôté ses parents et avait couté la santé mentale d'Alice et Frank Londubat.

Elle lui avait coûté sa destinée également. Sans prophétie, toute sa vie aurait changé.

-Harry ? ça va ?

Il releva la tête pour faire face à son filleul, Teddy, qui avait l'air plus qu'inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh… Rien, c'est juste que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, tu regardais dans le vague et ta plume est en train de baver sur le rapport des aurors stagiaires.

Harry jura en contemplant le massacre et fit disparaitre le tout d'un coup de baguette. L'encre magique ne s'effaçait pas, il était bon pour tout recommencer.

-Harry tu …

-Ce n'est rien Teddy, juste un moment d'inattention… Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Le fils Lupin hésita un instant, il savait que son parrain était sous pression et il ne voulait pas le déranger.

-Euh… En fait… Krum a envoyé des places d'honneur pour toi, c'est ce soir la finale de la coupe du monde. Ginny y est déjà avec les enfants, mais ils savent que tu as beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps alors ils demandent si tu peux prendre un congé juste pour ce soir.

Harry s'immobilisa un instant. Prenant le temps de disséquer ce que venait de lui dire son filleul. Le Quidditch… Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vu un match ? Deux ans ? Trois ans peut-être ? Krum avait toujours envoyé des places pour ses matchs, et lui avait dû décliner à chaque fois parce qu'il avait trop de travail.

-Ok.

-Oui oui je comprends Harry je me doute que tu ne peux pas, dit précipitamment Teddy. Tu as du boulot et… attend quoi ?

-Ok. Je viens.

Il se leva et prit sa veste qui était accrochée sur la poignée d'une armoire.

-Mais Harry les rapports…

-On s'en fout. Tu viens. Va chercher Victoire vous viendrez avec nous.

Teddy le regarda complètement perdu, il ne comprenait presque qu'un mot sur deux. Il avait cru que Harry, amoureux de son travail comme il l'était refuserai pour ne pas prendre de retard mais voilà qu'il laissait tout en plan et en plus lui demandait de venir accompagné de sa petite amie.

-Mais je n'ai pas de place… tenta-il-piteusement.

-Je n'ai qu'à dire que tu es avec moi, tu penses vraiment que la sécurité va vouloir se mettre le sauveur du monde à dos ? Va chercher ta petite amie, on se retrouve au stade dans dix minutes à l'arrêt du magicobus.

Son filleul tenta de protester encore une fois mais il sortit du bureau sans attendre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il prit les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur et déboucha au milieu d'une bondée de monde.

Il pleuvait légèrement, une bruine de fin d'été. Harry inspira l'air profondément. Ça changeait de l'odeur de parchemin qui empestait dans son bureau. Cela devait faire des semaines qu'il n'était pas sorti en ville, ces dimanches étant exclusivement réservés à récupérer des forces et à finir son travail à la maison. Il allait aller acheter des fleurs pour Ginny et une fois le match terminé, il emmènerait tout le monde diner dans un restaurant. Pas un trois étoiles un truc du style, plutôt un fast-food, il en avait marre de surveiller sa ligne comme s'il était déjà à la retraite.

Dès demain il enverrait une lettre de démission au ministère. Il irait voir ses amis, il passerait du temps avec ses enfants et il irait faire ce voyage aux Etats-Unis avec Ginny. Après tout il roulait sur l'or et avait assez de galions pour vivre comme un débauché jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Marre de devoir suivre la voie d'une prophétie puis de vivre de la façon dont la société en avait décidé.

Dans les livre d'histoires il serait Harry Potter « celui qui a tout lâché ».


End file.
